Last Night
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: The War is complete, and the boys are trying to get on with their lives alongside the friends they've made from the past. But now, Sephiroth is being remade, Vincent is nowhere to be found, and is Duo the one who's betrayed everyone?


Title: Last Night

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Gundam Wing

Genre: Angst, Drama,

Summary: The War is complete, and the boys are trying to get on with their lives alongside the friends they've made from the past. But now, Sephiroth is being remade, Vincent is nowhere to be found, and is Duo the one who's betrayed everyone?

Couples:

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Betrayal,

Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Final Fantasy VII.

A/N: Couple things to chat about here. One: There is a companion fic to this that explains the history for it. I've found I dislike sequels, so, yeah, I'll write things together. Or something like that. Besides, I got the idea for this one first. Anyway, onto Two: I'm currently working on a novel at the moment. I want you guys to understand that my time is severely strained by this, so updates might take awhile. Please understand that I will get you updates when I can.

…

-Vincent-

"What's going on? Who're they?" A whispered voice reaches my ears, and I frown mentally. Why would there be people in the Northern Crater?

"Where the hell'd they come from, that's what I wanna know." Another voice joins the first whispered one. This voice is not whispered, though, but is loud and close. That last part prompts me to action, and I open my eyes, rolling to my feet as I move. I hear the click of a gun and whip Cerberus out to face the young man pointing a gun at me.

Though he and his friends, also pointing guns at me, all look about 16 at most, I can't call them anything less than men. Their eyes can already compete with Cloud and Zack's traumatic orbs. It is sad to see such young men with such eyes.

I will not claim that I am not looking them over to decide as to whether or not I could kill them all with little trouble. I am. It's habit, and they are aiming weapons at me. I really wish it wasn't a habit I have, but being a Turk on top of having to look over my shoulder once Sephiroth went insane has made it impossible for me to have _not_ developed it. It will be almost impossible to break, as well.

"Put your gun down, please. We don't want to fight." I spare a longer glance at the one who speaks. He's a blond with bright, baby-blue eyes. If they had the Mako glow, they'd be the spitting image of Cloud's eyes. His skin is fair. A light color, but certainly not pale. His voice screams of a proper upbringing, at least with his speech etiquette. His clothes are well-made, so I'm fairly certain his family is well-to-do...And while he holds his gun with familiar ease, his eyes tell me he wasn't raised to fight, and he doesn't wish to fight any longer.

I turn my attention to the other closest to the blond. He moved forward, almost protectively, when I turned my gaze upon the blond, so I can tell they are important to each other. This one is a brunette, with most of his hair in his face, hiding half of it from view. What of his face I can see doesn't yield much in the way of information. He possesses emerald-green eyes, just a couple shades darker than Sephiroth's. His face is set in stone, or so it appears. His mouth is just a hard line, making the stony appearance all the more real. He, too, has fair skin, though not nearly as fair as the blond's. Also, he holds his gun with ease, which is actually shared by all four of them. His tall, lean stature is rippled with tight muscles, though not overly obvious ones. His stance is of one used to the battlefield, and I'm sure this one has always been a fighter.

"It's no use, Quat. I don't think he understands us." I turn my head an inch to the right, focusing on the one speaking now.

"Even if he does not understand, he should know that one gun against four is useless." Before I can take stock of the third, the fourth speaks, prompting an attention shift. Bed-head and icy eyes are what greet me here. I wonder if this man has ever heard of a brush, let alone my own inability to tame my hair when it gets long. This young man looks haggard, like he hasn't gotten much rest recently, which I assume he probably hasn't, if his hair can also be an indicator. He too, possesses tight muscles, though not ones as hidden as the tall, green-eyed one. His eyes are hard, as is his mouth, and I know this one has always called the battlefield home.

"Well, maybe his brains are scrambled or somethin'. We can try another language." The third speaks again, a sassy tone strong in his voice. I return my attention to him, and nearly give my actions away by sucking in a breath. This one isn't just thin or haggard. His is _gaunt_, like he's never had a good meal in his life. Everything about him screams of having a hard life, especially the strange indigo eyes, which pretend to say so much when they actually say nothing. He and the one with eyes of ice are close in height, though the bed-head gives the latter an unfair advantage. Still, I can't focus on much but the long braid cascading down the indigo-eyed one's left shoulder. The chestnut hair must be nearly as long as the young man is tall, and he clearly takes time to care for it properly, as it is just as luxurious as Sephiroth's silver locks, and he spent _hours_ taking care of his hair.

"He understands us." The green-eyed one says, pulling me away from the braid. "He's watching us, taking stock of how we look, how we speak. He's a soldier too."

I can't help but quirk an eyebrow. I don't know how he read my actions so well, but I'm impressed. Still, it all goes on hold as I feel a stirring in my chest.

'Chaos?' I send a questioning thought at the stirring presence in my chest, not feeling bloodthirsty thoughts from the three other demons.

'Ugh, I feel like we've taken a dip in the Lifestream. How long did that Cetra-bitch make us sleep?' Chaos responds, confusing me.

'What do you mean?'

'Vincent, you've proven that you are not a moron, so please, don't make me think you are. The Cetra-bitch doused us in Lifestream to put as all to sleep for awhile. How long has it been?' I can practically feel Chaos' annoyance as my own.

'Chaos, stop calling Aerith a bitch. And I don't remember her doing such a thing.' I respond, pulling part of my attention from my conversation with Chaos to watch the four young men.

'Well, I suppose that with your mind so torn apart from killing your lover...' Chaos comments, seemingly shrugging. 'Anyway, just ask her, or something. She tends to respond when one of you asks her to.'

I refrain from telling him that is what I plan to do, instead looking at the four again. I begin to lower Cerberus, knowing that I can retrieve the weapon far faster than any of them. The blond is the quickest to follow suit, followed by the emerald-eyed one, the indigo-eyed one, and finally the one with eyes of ice. I watch this with satisfaction, but when my gaze falls on the one with the braid, I feel Chaos start.

'Vincent, that boy...There's something in that boy!'

A/N: Well, there you go. Sorry if it seems a little strange. Things will be answered along the way.

Next Chapter:

-Duo-


End file.
